EDogg88
Domain History EDogg first step foot to the Domain on Dec. 4th. 2009 since he was a brawler rep for NP in the NintendoPals vs. Brawl Domain sitewar. The site has a pretty cool layout and most of the members there were very welcoming and friendly...(Yes, that includes you JustJohn83. lol) In the site war, EDogg failed NP with my losing record but he had fun and found some cool knew brawlers to my roster. He met many cool brawlers such as Naos, JJ83, Hcfwesker,-Axle-, Rust, Spirit and a few others for the few weeks he been there. Some good competition these guys are and they all kept him on my toes. Naos, one of the first brawlers fron BD he faced, is a Link mainer. After plenty of dittos, it has come to terms that he has found a rival on Brawl Domain. After he finished his set of matches in the site war, he decided to stay and add another forum to be active on. He created a thread called the Legend of EDogg: Quest to Test BD's Best and started recieving challenges from members of the Domain. This was how I was able to fight a few people like Wesker, JustJohn83, Clause, Pauzle, Naos, Metaluigi and the list will continue to grow he hopes. He created an interrogation thread where member get to learn many things from why do he hate Toon Link to questions like do he actually masterbait. He also created a showcase thread on the boards to showcase his design talents with many signatures and avatars that range from MegaMan X to Dead Space. EDogg started to become more active on the site by getting involved in activites and challenges around the Domain. On December 12, 2009, he entered a live doubles tournament with -Axle- as Team Rapest that was originally supposed to be hosted by Spirit but was taken over by Jon. -Axle- and EDogg battled many teams in the tourney but the final result was 4th place in the standings and maybe the mark of a new tag partner on the Domain. EDogg also took interest in the top character challenge thread and issued a challenge for the Link spot against Spirit. Spirit was having internet issues which resulted in EDogg getting the Link spot by default. Several days later he recieved a challenge from Metaluigi for the spot and he successfully defended his Link title. A few days afterwards Spirit returned and issued a challenge so he can reclaim his spot back and the final result was in EDogg's favor. Currently EDogg has another challenge against Metaluigi for the challenge and the results will be in sometime soon. EDogg has also contributed alot of video content to the Link boards with many of his wifi matches. He also has three video compilations that consist of his mains and sub-mains: Link, Samus and Ganon all on their respective character boards. EDogg main and submain the following characters in order: Mains *Link Submains *Samus *Ganon *Captain Falcon 'Best EDogg Played So Far '(Subject to change when he fights more members) *''Bowser - ''N/A *''Captain Falcon - ''N/A *''Diddy Kong - ''Hcfwesker *''Donkey Kong - ''N/A *''Falco - ''Axel *''Fox - ''N/A *''Ganondorf - ''N/A *''Ice Climbers - ''Hcfwesker *''Ike - ''JustJohn83 *''Jigglypuff - ''N/A *''King Dedede - ''N/A *''Kirby - ''JustJohn83 *''Link - ''Naos *''Lucario - ''Abyss *''Lucas - ''Clause *''Luigi - ''Axel *''Mario - ''Axel *''Marth - ''N/A *''Meta Knight - ''N/A *''Mr. Game & Watch - ''N/A *''Ness - ''RebeccaDilas *''Olimar - ''Rust *''Peach - ''Hcfwesker *''Pikachu - ''Naos *''Pit - ''JustJohn83 *''Pokemon Trainer - ''N/A *''R.O.B. - ''PMC66 *''Samus - ''Clause *''Shiek - ''N/A *''Snake - ''Spirit *''Sonic - ''N/A *''Toon Link - ''Pauzle *''Wario - ''Spirit *''Wolf - ''PMC66 *''Yoshi - ''N/A *''Zelda - ''Hcfwesker *''Zero Suit Samus - ''Clause Real Life (Post about your real life, like other stuff you do offline, where you live, your real name, if you want to share that, etc) EDogg, whose real name is Eric, was born on April 15th, 1988 in Merrillville, Indiana. He lived in Gary, Indiana in his youth years where he went to school, picked up his various talents and skills. Around the age of 4, he came in contact with a plant in a neighbor's backyard and recieved his asthma affliction which has gotten the best of him at times throughout his life. In school, EDogg was a B+ average student but was a class clown in his schooling days. He was apart of the football team in his last years of high school and he was also apart of the National Honor Society as well. In free time, he likes to play video games, basketball, drawing, 3D modeling, video editing and billiards. After high school, EDogg decided to go to ITT Technical Institute in Orland Park, Illinois to major in Multimedia. He traveled back and forth from Gary to Orlard Park for two years to recieve his Associate's degree in Applied Science. In July of 2008, EDogg moved to Indianapolis, Indiana to finish his last two years of schooling at the ITT campus out there. EDogg works for Contemporary Services Corp, as an Event Staff at Lucas Oil Stadium (Yes, he gets to watch the Colts game for free and get paid for it) and he does freelance graphic design on the side to make finance ends meet. (Will added moar later) Facts *EDogg is black. *EDogg is a tag whore. *EDogg is a low tier whore. *EDogg favorite word is bastard. *EDogg loves billiards. *EDogg is an Philadelphia Eagles fan. *EDogg is a WWE fan. *EDogg doesn't believe in salads. *EDogg loves thunderstorms. *EDogg favorite holiday is the 4th of July. *EDogg is a fan of Dead Space. *EDogg is a fan of Zelda. *EDogg is a fan of MegaMan X. *EDogg is a fan of Resident Evil. *EDogg is a fan of Shinobi. *EDogg's favorite X-Men is Gambit. *EDogg is a fan of Marvel vs. Capcom *EDogg has an obsession with Kermit the Frog. *EDogg loves hot pockets. *EDogg's favorite WWE superstars are Kane, Triple H and Rey Mysterio. *EDogg favorite color is blue. *EDogg HATES Toon Link. *EDogg is a San Antonio Spurs fan. *EDogg likes zombie moves. *EDogg loves cookies N cream ice cream. *EDogg's favorite Zelda is ALTTP. *EDogg's favorite Resident Evil is Code Veronica. *EDogg loves South park. *EDogg loves Aqua Teen Hunger Force. *EDogg loves sausage pizza. (and any other long spicy meat) *EDogg is a Super Moderator on Brawlfriendcodes.com *EDogg love graphic design, video editing and 3D modeling. *EDogg was a class clown in school. Category:Brawlers